


[podfic] Scraps of Cloth

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and John, and a discussion of faith and lost illusions.</p><p>    Set late books, possibly future!fic. Spoilers only really for Death Masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Scraps of Cloth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scraps of Cloth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527371) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> With profuse thanks to icarus_chained, who responded to "'fabric' and please let me art/pod it" with something beautiful.
> 
> Podfic & cover-art for the square "fabric" in [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**

Words: 1364  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 9:49 min  
Size: 9.00 MB

Download the MP3 with the [Archive Direct Link](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012101205.zip) courtesy of [audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)


End file.
